


Ferris Wheels and Showdowns

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and Matt do more than talking while inside a Ferris Wheel cart. Matt and Tai fight Alphamon along with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels and Showdowns

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Digimon Adventure Tri, "Reunion". This is my interpretation of Tai and Matt's relationship. These characters belong to the creators of the series/films.

As Tai and his friends show new resident and classmate at their high school, Meiko around Odaiba. Tai gets his googles modified by Izzy to see the barrier to the Digital World. Joe was unable to come due to his studies while Matt stayed home to avoid Tai. Tai and his friends depart from Meiko as she leaves in search of someone. Matt arrives and they all decide to go on the Ferris Wheel. Sora, Izzy, Mimi, TK and Kari go in one cars leaving Tai and Matt to go on the other one. Tai and Matt reluctantly get into the cart and still across from each other.

Matt is wearing a gray shirt with a light green jacket over it, black pants, socks and shoes. Tai is wearing his googles around his neck, orange jacket with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue pants, brown shoes and gray socks. Tai and Matt stare out the windows and are avoiding looking in each other's eyes. Matt turns his head to look at Tai and places his fists on his pant legs as Tai does the same. Matt talks to Tai about their argument and he seemingly mends ties with his boyfriend. Matt gets up and grabs Tai by his shirt collar and kisses him as Tai wraps his arms around Matt's back. Matt kisses his boyfriend feeling upset and happy at the same time. Matt places his hands and tugs affectionately at Tai's brown hair and stares into Tai's brown eyes. Matt is pushed onto bench seat and Tai sits on top of him as they resume kissing. Matt holds onto Tai as their make out session deepens to their friends happiness, who are in the other car. Matt, Tai and their friends exit the Ferris Wheel and they see gray clouds in the sky and a new evil Digimon appears in their world named Alphamon.

Tai and Matt go to face Alphamon as he tries to kill Meiko and her Digimon partner, Meicuumon. Tai sees the destruction that Alphamon is causing and halts by not fighting. Tai sees Matt save Meiko and her Digimon and they run off. "Gabumon, Digivolve!" says Matt. Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and attacks Alphamon. "Tai. What are you doing? We need to fight!" says Matt angrily to Tai. Tai is still hesitating to fight even as Agumon calls Tai's name and Garurumon is getting hurt. "Tai. We need to fight right now or he is going to destroy the city" says Matt as he grabs him by his collar. Tai sees Matt get hurt and he hits the ground as he gets blown away and lands on the ground because of Alphamon's attack. Matt goes over to Tai and lifts him up and they lean against each other. "Tai, we need to fight," says Matt, "If you won't do anything, you're running away! At this rate, everything will be destroyed after all. Not just the city, the people too! Only we can save them." Tai thinks about what his boyfriend says and he decides to fight. Tai pulls Matt up and stand together while smiling at each other like idiots. Tai calls Agumon and says "Agumon, Digivolve!." Agumon Digivolves to Greymon and fight alongside Garurumon. Tai and Matt's Digimon Digivolve to their Ultimate levels and they deal damage to Alphamon as their friends Digimon have been defeated and are weak from the battle. A blast of wind almost takes Tai, but Matt interlocks his arm with Tai's to keep them standing together as they watch the battle. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Digivolve together to form Omnimon, who battles against Alphamon. Omnimon blasts Alphamon back to the Digital World while in the process causing more destruction to the city. Tai and Matt are knocked down by the blast and they sit next to one another holding hands. Omnimon de-digivolved back to Tsunomon and Koromon. Tai kisses Matt on his cheek as he thinks about the battle. Matt and Tai are making out in the wreckage before the team arrives but separate when they show up. Tai and Matt remain sitting next to one another when he and the others find out Meiko has a Digivice making her the 9th Digidestined. 

Matt and Tai along with a worried Sora stay behind and look at the wreckage from the Alphamon fight. Matt is standing apart from Tai. Their friends went home leaving the three of them alone. Sora is worried about Matt and Tai's relationship. Matt is convinced that Tai is going to continue to hesitate when fighting causing more of a rift between them and he walks away from Tai. Tai stays behind as his boyfriend and Sora leave and he thinks their relationship might be over.


End file.
